The Perfect crime
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: One-shot, Shonen-ai ; Partager un job, un lieu de travail, et même un appartement, ça amène à faire des confidences. Deux profs dans un bar qui parlent de l'ancien élève de l'un deux... en gros. La suite à lire !


**Hello hello !**

Ca faisait longtemps !

Je pensais avoir le temps d'écrire/poster avant, et puis en fait... d'exams en voyages en rentrée bousculée, je ne peux m'y remettre que maintenant.

.

C'est en discutant avec Yami Shino que j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fanfiction qui est en fait la suite de _Let's play with fire_. Elle peut être lue indépendamment de la première, le point de vue n'est pas le même, ça se passe quelques anneés plus tard, c'est pour ça que je la poste séparément. Il y aura encore une suite, de nouveau quelques années après, pas le même point de vue... Et qui sera aussi postée séparément.

Voilà, vous ai tout dit !

.

**Persos** : Gundam & cie

**Rated : T**

**Résumé** : Partager un job, un lieu de travail, et même un appartement, ça amène à faire des confidences. Deux profs dans un bar qui parlent de l'ancien élève de l'un deux... en gros.

**Pour : **... Beh, ceux qui veulent !

.

Enjoy !

* * *

**The perfect crime.**

.

« Salut ! Bienvenue dans la maison !

- Salut. »

.

C'était il y a un an, ça. Quand Quatre est arrivé parmi nous. J'ai tout de suite senti qu'il y avait un truc avec lui.

Pas une attirance, du tout, du moins pas physique... Mais un quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans cette première rencontre où je lui ai montré les locaux du lycée qui me faisait penser qu'on s'entendrait plutôt bien.

Avenant, souriant, avec un humour acide, pas cynique, jamais, mais incisif...

Et puis mon intuition – plutôt compétente sur le sujet, avec toute la modestie qui s'impose – m'indiquait clairement qu'il était gay. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs.

Je suis pas stupide, je sais bien que le fait qu'on ait les mêmes préférences sexuelles ne veux pas dire qu'on a des intérêts en commun. Je savais que ça faisait pas de lui un type bien, un type avec qui je m'entendrais bien. J'ai rencontré des sacrés cons dans ma vie, et proportionnellement, les gays n'ont rien à envier aux hétéros sur le degré de connerie atteignable par un individu ni au niveau du nombre de con(-cernés).

Non, le fait que c'était un chic type, c'est le contact qui est bien passé dès la visite des locaux que je lui ai fait faire.

.

Un beau blond, au-dessus d'une peau hâlée par des vacances au Soleil – en Arabie chez ses parents, il me l'a dit plus tard – une stature de mec qui fait du sport en loisir sans se prendre pour un pro donc sans se prendre la tête ni prendre la tête aux autres sur ses scores, ses temps et ses performances.

Qui s'habillait classe, il devait avoir de l'argent qui venait d'ailleurs que de son taff de prof de lycée, parce que je peux pas pleurer sur mon salaire mais je ne pourrais pas me payer ses fringues, quand bien même je le voudrais. Plus tard, j'ai su que les fameux parents en Arabie avaient du fric, de la renommée, et de la progéniture illégitime partout dans le monde dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres autours des différents sièges de la compagnie pétrolière de papa.

.

Un beau blond au visage fin, aux traits réguliers, masculins parce que ça n'empêche pas. Avec un humour dévastateur, mais qui cachait mal une petite appréhension ce jour-là parce qu'en fait, c'était son premier job. Le jeune prodige avait 23 ans quand il a commencé à enseigner : une classe sautée, le concours de l'enseignement décroché à la fin de sa M1, sa M2 terminée l'été précédent.

.

On est vite devenus proches. Quelques verres à la sortie des cours, quand il en avait fini avec ses ados en cours d'arabophonisation et moi avec mes propres boutonneux en quête du Saint Graal-Des-Sciences-Economiques-Et-Sociales-Pour-Le s-Nuls.

Des soirées entre profs du lycée organisées pour la retraite d'un, pour le départ d'un autre, pour le changement de proviseur, la nouvelle cuisinière, l'échange des tableaux à craies en tableaux blancs qui ont fait disparaître les traces de poudre blanches des pantalons et des jupes (l'arnaque : maintenant c'est des marques noires ou de couleur encore plus voyantes et qui partent mal en machine qu'on garde sur nos fringues. Et puis tu te plantes de stylo, parce que les marqueurs indélébiles se doivent de ressembler aux feutres velleda, et ta super formule pour calculer la balance commerciale déficitaire de notre bon pays reste inscrite toute la journée sur le tableau, déprimant ainsi toute la future génération sur l'avenir financier de leur contrée, jusqu'à ce que la technicienne de surface apporte son produit magique), la nouvelle photocopieuse qui ne mange plus nos précieux cours ni refuse de nous les rendre, les nouvelles corbeilles à papier... Tout est bon à fêter entre collègues ! Même si ça veut dire qu'il faut supporter les cons qu'on évite savamment le reste du temps dans les couloirs et à la cantine. Parce que, malheureusement, ceux qui ne viennent pas aux soirées, ce sont rarement ceux qu'on voudrait.

Puis on s'est fait des soirées avec le blond et mes potes, ou avec ses potes à lui, en dehors de tout cadre de l'Education nationale. L'immaculée de l'enseignement n'aurait pas supporté nos soirées beuveries et jointages. Parce que l'hypocrisie est de mise chez le prof. C'est même une discipline à part entière dans le master de l'enseignement, visiblement jugée plus utile que la psychologie de l'adolescent. Non, jeune homme, je n'ai jamais été jeune, et d'ailleurs mes vingt-huit ans sont une illusion, en vrai je suis né vieux, je ne suis pas un être humain comme les autres et mon apparence jeune ne sert qu'à te tromper sur ma véritable nature. Par conséquent, je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool, et surtout pas jusqu'à devenir... quoi ? Ivre ? Pardon mais je ne connais pas ce mot. Fumer ? On a le droit de puir le tabac froid à dix mètres à la ronde (je voue une intense haine olfactive à nombre de mes collègues fumeurs, les plus stressés d'ailleurs), mais nos jeunes ne doivent surtout pas nous voir avec ladite cigarette en main. Tout est question d'image. Qui ? Marie-Jeanne ? Jamais été présentés, je connais pas.

Poudre aux yeux...

.

En vrai, on dirait pas comme ça, mais j'aime mon métier. Même si j'en vois chaque jour les aberrations autant que les qualités. Disons que la façon de mener à bien ma mission d'enseignement suit des voies qui me gênent parfois. Le jeune pris avec du shit sur lui dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et condamné pour l'exemple alors qu'on sait tous pertinemment qu'au moins le dixième des autres en ont aussi et que certains profs également, ça m'embête. Je dis pas que je sais quoi faire dans ce genre de cas, je ne dis pas que j'ai la solution miracle... Je ne dis pas que ça doit rester impuni ou qu'il faut se voiler la face – se cacher les yeux, comme dirait un de mes collègues qui a toujours eu des problèmes avec les expressions – mais je trouve ça profondément hypocrite de traiter les choses comme ça, et tout le monde le sait, élève comme prof, mais c'est toujours pareil. C'est un système qui fonctionne sur un certain principe véreux connu de tous tout en essayant d'inculquer des notions opposées aux jeunes... Ben oui, mais ça peut pas marcher. Un jeune à qui on tente d'apprendre l'honnêteté, s'il vit dans un climat d'hypocrisie latente, c'est pas possible. On appelle ça le mimétisme social : on apprend et on reproduit ce qu'on voit.

Bref. Je fais de la politique... De la sociologie, en fait, mais ça tombe bien, c'est ma matière. La reproduction sociale, tout ça... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, du coup, quand un élève – ou un collègue – se rebelle de manière intelligente contre ce système, j'essaie de l'encourager plus ou moins discrètement. Tout en le guidant sur la voie du bac, parce que faut pas abuser avec l'opposition systématique. Rester rationnel et se dire que c'est en comprenant un système et en l'attaquant de l'intérieur qu'on peut le faire évoluer je trouve ça mieux. Ce sont rarement les parias, avec toutes les bonnes raisons qu'ils peuvent avoir, qui ont un impact sur la société.

.

Quatre faisait et fait partie des profs – plus nombreux qu'on ne le croit – à partager ma philosophie. Il est cool, on s'entend super bien. Nos potes s'entendent bien aussi, et je ne sais plus trop comment on a fini par se mettre en collocation lui et moi, il y a trois mois.

De mon côté, en tant que célibataire parce que plus attentif à mes amis qu'à mes copains, la vie en collocation avec un autre adulte ne me dérange pas, d'autant qu'on s'entend super bien, qu'on se marche pas dessus et qu'on est dispo quand l'autre à besoin de parler, de sortir, de faire une soirée détente jeux vidéo tout simplement. Et ça fait un allègement financier qui n'est pas de refus.

Lui... Beh, parce que la solitude lui pèse, je crois. Lui, si j'ai bien compris, il a un peu trop subi ces dernières années, de la part de sa famille homophobe, de la part de quelques brutes qu'il a fait l'erreur de prendre pour ses derniers compagnons, de la part de connaissances qui ont un peu abusé de sa confiance en l'espèce humaine et de sa gentillesse seulement légèrement dissimulées par son humour incisif. Subi des études aussi, qui l'ont laissé éreinté, additionnées au reste de sa vie chaotique du moment, parce que pression familiale oblige, il devait être en haut – tout en haut – du tableau. Du coup il a envie de se poser en célibataire pour quelque temps, de se faire une vie professionnelle stable, de respirer, en fait, avant de penser à une nouvelle relation.

Equation parfaite entre nous deux, donc. D'autant plus parfaite que l'entente psychologique est totale et l'attirance physique, absente. Ca évite les emmerdes.

.

Quatre, c'est le type qui a restauré ma foi en l'humanité. J'exagère, mais à peine. C'est une perle, ce mec. Il sait être sans scrupules, des fois... Avec sa banque l'écureuil, son assurance le gros pouce, avec les connards qui savent pas conduire, tous ces gens qui ne méritent pas qu'on se contrôle ni qu'on joue franc-jeu. A côté de ça, ses potes peuvent avoir une confiance aveugle en lui, il est généreux et arrangeant. Il écoute bien quand on a besoin de parler.

.

Bref.

.

Ca fait un an que je le connais.

Ca fait un an que je suis son collègue, un poil moins de temps que je suis son ami, trois mois que je suis son colloc'.

Il y a un an, je lui ai souhaité la bienvenue dans la maison, je parlais du lycée à l'époque, et je pensais pas que ce serait aussi à proprement parler dans un appart' commun qu'on finirait.

.

.

Du coup, je le détaille, là, quand il me pose une question délicate qui vient comme une assiette de soupe sur ma chevelure noire et folle.

Soirée dans un bar entre potes, sauf que tous les autres ont fini par se désister... Tant pis, on a pris notre binouze quand même, à deux.

Je le connais plutôt bien. Il me connaît plutôt bien aussi... Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Que si je lui confie un truc, il l'emportera dans la tombe. Du moins je crois.

Là, sa question, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Son petit « C'est quoi ta relation la plus marquante ? », y'a quelques temps, j'avais su l'esquiver par un semi-mensonge. Je lui avais donné ma relation la plus longue à la place, trois ans, il y a quelques années déjà... Avant que je devienne prof.

Par contre, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de son « Heero, t'as déjà ressenti de l'attirance pour un de tes élèves ? ». J'aurais pu lui mentir, lui dire que non, jamais de la vie, ce serait pas déontologique-bla-bla-bla... Ces hypocrisies qu'on sert aux gens qui sont pas du milieu ou à ceux qui y croient alors même qu'ils ont le nez plongé dans la merde...

Sauf que lui il est de la maison. Il sait bien que la déontologie et la loi n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité, surtout dans l'enseignement ou dans quoi que ce soit qui touche au social. Que les profs préfèrent parfois régler en interne, en comité restreint ce que le règlement voudrait voir étalé jusqu'au proviseur voir jusqu'aux flics, par exemple. Que les écrits ne sont pas les faits, que la théorie des rapports humains dans un lycée, ça a peu à voir avec la pratique.

Et puis j'ai toujours eu du mal à mentir à un ami... Forcément, mon hésitation sur la réponse lui a déjà donné un début d'indice.

.

Du coup, je le détaille, je plisse les yeux sur son regard franc et honnête, simple, en fait, et j'ai envie de m'y fier. C'est un bon pote, mon meilleur pote en fait, même, je pense... Et même s'il est aussi mon collègue et que ce que je vais lui révéler ne doit pas être connu des autres, je veux lui faire confiance.

.

Alors je baisse le regard sur ma Piste Noire, j'en bois une gorgée, et je me lance. Parce que je sais que, même s'il ne me demanderait pas d'en dire plus que oui ou non, j'ai envie de le mettre dans la confidence. De parler avec lui de ce que j'ai gardé pour moi jusque là.

Même si je pourrais m'en sortir en disant simplement que oui, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Ce qui est faux.

.

« Oui. Je... Je suis tombé amoureux d'un de mes élèves il y a quelques années.

.

Je le vois lever un sourcil. Ben oui, ressentir de l'attirance physique, être légèrement intéressé par la personnalité qu'un élève laisse transparaître en cours, ça n'a rien à voir avec être amoureux. Je le sais bien, alors je reprends une gorgée de mon ambrée pour le laisser avaler l'info, avant de poursuivre.

.

- En fait, au début, c'était juste un jeu. Je le provoquais un peu, il répondait. C'était un petit con de seize ans quand je l'ai connu. La première fois que je l'ai eu en cours, il m'a fait penser au gars qui en impose dans la classe, ses potes l'adoraient tous, les filles lui tournaient autour... C'était à vomir tellement c'était visible, elles manquent tellement de subtilité à cet âge-là.

- Pas qu'à cet âge-là... Bref.

- Kushrenada en terminale S, tu vois ? C'était un peu le genre. Le type de mec qui a l'air de se faire chier en cours, qui dessine... Mais avec un truc un peu différent... Il avait pas l'air complètement imperméable à ce que je disais même s'il passait visiblement plus de temps à ne pas m'écouter que l'inverse. En fait, à la première interro, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas du tout imperméable. Tu sais, les interros de cours pour voir s'ils ont appris les cours précédents... Là, il m'a rendu un truc quasi parfait. Au début je me suis dit que, contre toute attente, il avait mis le nez dans ses feuilles de la fois précédente... sauf que ce qu'il répondait, c'était juste, mais pas du tout avec mes mots. Et très vite je me suis rendu compte qu'il comprenait parfaitement tout, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup besoin de bosser parce que les notions rentraient comme ça dans sa tête sans qu'il ait à relire.

- Oui, je vois. Mais les quelques uns que j'ai comme ça en ce moment, ils sont plus du genre à quand même suivre et à décrocher des 19 et des 20 parce qu'ils potassent en plus.

- Lui, justement, c'était pas ça. Et ça m'énervait... Il tournait à 15-16 de moyenne en éco, à peu près pareil ailleurs. Mais il avait la même attitude dans tous les cours, du coup il se faisait descendre par les autres profs, en salle de profs comme en classe. « N'est pas assez attentif », « pourrait mieux réussir s'il s'impliquait en cours », ce genre de conneries. Le genre de trucs qu'on écrit sur le bulletin pendant le conseil de classe, que des connards parmi nos collègues balancent en trouvant un moyen bien humiliant de tourner ça... Moi aussi, ça me soûlait qu'il n'utilise pas son potentiel. Des fois t'es tellement dépité par l'ensemble de tes élèves que l'étincelle dans les yeux et le cerveau d'un seul, ça te donne l'impression d'être en présence d'une apparition divine. Sauf que là, l'apparition divine était un peu récalcitrante... Il était un peu rebelle... Pas le rebelle des bacs-à-sable qui fait de la provoc' gratuite et est en opposition avec toute autorité possible parce qu'il pète sa crise d'adolescence, même si y'avait un peu de ça quand même. C'était un mec qui réfléchissait et qui voyait que y'avait des trucs qui allaient pas. Surtout dans les relations profs-élèves... C'est pour ça qu'il aimait bien bousculer le corps enseignant. Il aimait bien rappeler aux profs qu'ils étaient des humains et que leurs élèves étaient comme eux, juste pas du même côté de la barrière administrative et sociale.

.

Quatre me fait un clin d'œil par dessus son verre de Faro.

.

- Je comprends qu'il t'ait plu, c'était un anarchiste.

- T'es con, je suis pas anarchiste, j'aurais trop à perdre. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais, ouais, le type d'ado qui réfléchit, qui a les capacités intellectuelles pour s'assurer un avenir tout en marquant une distance avec les cours, les profs, et l'autorité.

- Il ressemblait à quoi ?

.

Je vois que mon ami se laisse bercer par ma petite histoire. Ca me fait rire intérieurement. Je lui décris un gars, ce qui me plaisait chez lui, ce que je voyais de lui... Ca doit avoir l'air d'une amourette de lycée aux yeux de mon blond de meilleur pote... C'en était sûrement une pour le jeune en question. Et pourtant, ça m'a tellement marqué, moi.

.

- Il était pas très grand, au début de l'année, mais il a eu une poussée de croissance entre décembre et janvier et il était juste un peu plus petit que moi. Cheveux longs, aux omoplates, il les nattait tout le temps.

.

Je souris en repensant à ses cheveux tout doux, châtains, brillants... Il en prenait soin. Il me disait que c'était ce qu'il préférait chez lui. La seule chose qu'il aimait en fait. Pourtant il y avait tellement de qualités en sa personne qu'il aurait pu apprécier, physiquement ou moralement parlant.

.

- Il avait des yeux bleu bizarre, des fois ils avaient l'air violets, quand il était en colère ou triste ou... bref. Il était jamais apathique, il était... Je sais pas, dynamique, hyperactif... Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre... Il était beau.

.

Quatre sourit d'un air rêveur. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il a aussi sa facette midinette, le blond. Il s'imagine une histoire d'amour interdite à la Titanic ou Roméo et Juliette (parce que Leonardo Dicaprio a le monopole des films aux amours troublées par les différences de classes sociales) et ça le fait fantasmer.

.

- Bref. Je le poussais au cul. J'étais intraitable avec lui, je devais être le plus chiant des profs qu'il se tapait à l'époque. Ceux qui l'avaient eu comme élèves l'année précédente n'essayaient même plus de le faire participer ou de l'intéresser plus longtemps que le pourcentage réduit de temps qu'il voulait bien accorder à leur cours. Ceux qui l'ont connu en même temps que moi l'ont fait chier un certain temps avant de jeter l'éponge, de simplement balancer des remarques stupides qui ne l'atteignaient pas, ou alors juste pour le faire prendre encore un peu plus de distance avec le corps enseignant. Comme il avait une moyenne plus que correcte, ces cons ont fini par décider de le laisser tranquille.

- En même temps tu peux pas obliger un élève qui veut pas bosser à écouter.

.

Boh, tu me déçois, là, Quatre. Je pensais pas que t'acceptais l'échec aussi facilement. D'ailleurs je t'en connais aucun d'échec pour l'instant, pourtant tu t'es déjà tapé quelques têtes de cons comme élèves...

Tu fronces les sourcils quand je précise :

.

- Si tu le penses si désespéré que ça c'est que je te l'ai pas bien décrit. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était pas à perturber le cours, il se croyait pas au-dessus de nous autres, profs pleins de bonnes intentions.

- Il cherchait quoi alors ?

- Que les profs considèrent leurs élèves comme des égaux. Certes moins instruits, certes dans une situation où l'un est censé écouter et l'autre enseigner, donc avec une certaine limite dans la réciprocité du dialogue... Mais égaux quand même. Que quand un de ses camarades posait une question pas forcément très maligne, le prof ne se sente pas obligé de lui dire que c'était stupide de demander ça. Que si tous les élèves échouaient à répondre à une question, le prof pouvait peut-être aussi se remettre en question. Il m'a dit quelques fois « On ne peut connaître que ce qu'on nous a appris. Si je n'ai pas de réponse à une question, c'est qu'on ne me l'a jamais enseignée. »

- Mouaif... C'est une autre formulation au « il n'y a pas de mauvais élèves, juste de mauvais professeurs »... Je trouve que ça a ses limites. Ceux qui ne veulent pas apprendre, on ne peut pas les suivre jusque chez eux pour être sûr qu'ils ouvrent leurs agenda...

- Quand je lui répondais ça, il me disait qu'il y a aussi des cons chez les élèves. Qu'il faut savoir faire du cas par cas.

- Du cas par cas avec 40 élèves par classe ? Ca fait une minute et trente secondes attribuées à chaque élève par heure, et encore, si on considère que nos heures font soixante minutes. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

.

Je lance un coup d'œil amusé à Quatre... Je sais que son irritation sur ce sujet n'est pas due à la remarque critique de mon ancien élève mais justement au fait qu'il aimerait lui-même pouvoir faire du cas par cas plutôt que de la dispense de savoir standardisée à dose industrielle - et que ceux qui ne sont pas exactement dans le moule soient laissés derrière : ils sont une perte de temps !

.

- Bref. Il voulait qu'un prof le voie comme l'adulte en devenir qu'il était et non pas comme l'enfant qu'il avait été. Qu'on oublie un peu qu'il était un adolescent et qu'on écoute ce qu'il avait à dire. Qu'on ne minimise pas ses propos à cause de son âge. Parce qu'il avait des choses à dire, à partager, et que le système de l'école où les élèves n'ont pas voix au chapitre, ça le hérissait.

- D'accord, je vois. Et j'imagine que c'est en toi qu'il a trouvé l'adulte qui le prendrait pour un égal ?

.

Je ris. Je me remémore, je revois les scènes, les frictions, les moments limites de son impertinence face à mes provocations gratuites tant injustifiées que blâmables.

.

- Non. Moi j'ai été le mec pire que les autres. Il m'insupportait, en fait, au début. Vraiment. Je revois comme je le poussais à travailler plus quand les autres avaient baissé les bras et se contentaient de ce qu'il voulait bien fournir... Je n'ai jamais été dans le trip de « cet élève a le potentiel pour faire prépa alors imposons lui nos choix et nos ambitions même s'il pense déjà à un autre job moins renommé que celui qu'il pourrait décrocher avec son intellect ». Non, ça c'est une vision des choses que j'ai toujours abhorrée. Mais je savais que, malgré sa réflexion visible pour qui voulait bien la voir, ce jeune mélangeait l'opposition systématique et son propre intérêt. Il avait l'ambition de devenir journaliste, quand je l'ai connu, il l'avait écrit sur la fiche de présentation typique du début d'année. Je ne sais pas où il en est aujourd'hui. Mais je savais que s'il ne se sortait pas les doigts du cul et s'il n'apprenait pas à travailler plus que ce qu'il faisait, il y avait un moment où ses capacités naturelles n'auraient plus suffi et où le manque de méthode l'aurait empêché d'atteindre son but.

- Le méchant prof pour le propre intérêt de l'élève...

- On peut dire ça... Mais y'avait autre chose en plus de ça. Je ne faisais pas que le pousser dans ce sens-là, je ne me contentais pas de faire uniquement des remarques sur son suivi du cours, sur le manque de méticulosité qu'il montrait dans ses devoirs, sur le fait qu'il discutait un peu trop parfois... J'avais ce besoin irrépressible d'aller plus loin, de devenir con avec lui. De lui dire de se taire à la moindre occasion, même s'il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour respirer. De faire des remarques un peu... pas véritablement humiliantes, parce que ce n'était pas le but et parce que je savais que sur lui ça n'aurait jamais cet impact, qu'il ne se laissait pas atteindre par ce genre de piques mais... des trucs déplacés sur son physique, ses fringues...

- Tu flirtais ? En _plein cours ?_

- Oui et non. C'était des critiques ouvertes que je faisais dans ces moments-là. C'était pas plus justifié que des compliments, mais ça passait mieux. C'était marrant, ça mettait les autres mal-à-l'aise...

.

Quatre se laisse aller à rire. Il sent que l'histoire ne se finit pas bien, je le sais... D'ailleurs il a déjà dû se rendre compte que, vu la précision et les détails que je lui donne, cet épisode de ma vie m'a bien plus marqué que la relation de trois ans que j'ai déjà évoquée avec lui. Or, si je ne lui en ai pas parlé à ce moment-là, de cette relation que je suis en train de décrire, il peut se douter que je n'avais alors pas envie de l'évoquer et que ce n'était pas seulement le double caractère criminel du détournement de mineur envisagé ET du prof séduisant son élève qui m'avait retenu.

Mon blond d'ami me sourit :

.

- Vu comme tu es loué par tes élèves quand il arrive qu'on parle de leur cours préféré, tu sais, pour apprendre les différentes tournures de phrase en Arabe, et que j'entends alors parler du Dieu de l'éco Monsieur Yuy, juste, pédagogue et humble, je veux bien croire que les élèves pour qui t'en pinçais pas pouvaient se demander pourquoi t'étais injuste avec leur brave camarade... D'ailleurs tu m'as dit son nom ? C'est quoi ?

- Duo. Duo Maxwell. Son père était Américain, il avait vécu six ans là-bas, de sa naissance à ses trois ans et de ses six ans à ses neufs ans. Il parlait parfaitement le Français et l'Américain, mais quand ses émotions prenaient le dessus, il parlait toujours Anglais... J'adorais ça. Je... Je crois que je me suis perdu dans mon histoire. Bref.

- Oui, bref comme tu dis. T'en étais à « ça mettait les autres mal-à-l'aise » et je te flattais en te répétant ce que nos élèves communs avaient pu me dire de toi.

- Ah, oui, ça.

.

Je ferme un peu les yeux, parce que j'aime bien ces souvenirs. Qu'ils ont amené tellement de richesse dans ma vie. Même si toute cette richesse s'est envolée en même temps qu'un certain Duo au sourire plein de fossettes au menton.

Je finis le fond de ma pinte – j'en suis un peu dépité, je le reconnais – et je m'avachis un peu contre mon dossier. Plus j'avance, plus je me rapproche des meilleurs moments. Mais plus je me rapproche de la fin aussi. Et la fin n'est pas heureuse.

.

- Donc, oui. J'étais le prof parfait – excuse-moi du peu – pour les autres élèves qui à côté de ça adoraient Duo. Ils m'adulaient, mais ils ne savaient pas comment se positionner par rapport à nous deux... Qu'est-ce que je penserais d'eux s'ils étaient trop proches de lui ? Et qu'est-ce que Duo dirait s'ils appréciaient tant un prof qui le faisait chier en permanence ? Ce genre de questions existentielles quand t'es gosse et que tu fais pas encore la part des choses entre toi-même, tes potes, et l'autorité... Duo aussi, je le voyais s'énerver au début quand je lui balançais des piques... Plus quand c'était justifié que quand c'était gratuit. Y'a un jour où il a répondu un truc à la con, un peu impertinent, rien de grave, mais ça a été une excuse pour le convoquer après le cours.

.

Quatre me jette un regard amusé au-dessus de son sourire en coin. Je le comprends comme un « Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, Heero Yuy. » Je comprends pourquoi : pour mes collègues qui ne me connaissent pas, je parais tout à fait honorable et pas vraiment capable ni d'élaborer des stratégies de séduction, ni ce faisant d'outre-passer la loi. Et même Quatre qui me connaît en vrai peut encore avoir une image un peu fausse de moi... qui ne va certainement plus exister d'ici à la fin de la soirée.

.

- Tu l'as convoqué après le cours. Toi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Il s'attendait à se faire engueuler, il avait déjà sa tête de « je suis d'autant plus prêt à te répondre qu'on est seuls et que j'ai des arguments en béton ». Et je me doute bien qu'il en avait : mes attaques à répétitions qui lui tapaient sur le système, ses bonnes notes qui pouvaient lui permettre de se reposer sur ses lauriers, selon lui... Mais, en fait, je lui ai juste posé deux-trois questions sur son cursus pour commencer. Pourquoi il avait choisi ES, ce genre de choses. Si ça lui plaisait.

- Et alors, pourquoi il avait choisi ES ? De ce que tu me dis il aurait pu faire S ? Il n'avait pas envie de bosser autant que s'il avait choisi une filière scientifique ?

.

Je lève un sourcil outragé.

.

- Eh ! T'insinues que mes élèves sont moins capables que les S ?

- Non, non. C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Bref, continue.

- Il avait choisi ES parce qu'il savait qu'il était pas franchement intéressé par les sciences même s'il s'en sortait, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de prendre la « voie royale » qu'on leur décrit comme étant la S... Il voulait faire son propre chemin. Et je pense que par rapport à ce qu'il voulait faire, ça ne pouvait pas lui être défavorable. Enfin, je lui ai posé ces questions, puis on a dérivé sur d'autres sujets, petit à petit. Et là j'ai pu mesurer l'étendue de sa culture et de sa réflexion personnelle sur le monde qui l'entourait, sur ce qu'il entendait tous les jours... C'était pas un gamin passif qui mangeait les infos qu'on lui donnait et qui les recrachait telles quelles sans chercher à les analyser, même à les comprendre comme certains abrutis qui lui servaient d'amis.

- Quelle violence...

- Ils avaient tous des vues sur lui. Non, j'exagère... Disons la plupart des filles, et je suis certain qu'un ou deux mecs aussi. En discutant avec lui, la conversation a pris un cours de moins en moins objectif et de plus en plus engagé... Politique, social, tout ça. Il lui restait des impressions un peu faussées, un peu naïves parce qu'il n'avait que seize ans et ne pouvait pas comprendre ou bien interpréter tout, il avait encore une vision un peu manichéenne sur beaucoup de points, mais je comprenais pourquoi il pouvait se permettre d'écouter que d'une oreille distraite mon cours tout en le saisissant parfaitement.

- Ouais, c'était un génie, j'ai compris.

- Oui. Non. Ca l'intéressait. On a parlé pendant quarante minutes comme ça, puis il s'est souvenu qu'il avait un cours de maths auquel il aurait dû être présent. Voilà. A partir de là, la machine était lancée. On s'est vus par hasard dans un bar, je venais d'y voir un mec avec lequel j'avais cassé pas longtemps avant et avec qui je devais avoir une discussion. Je suis resté après son départ pour corriger quelques copies, je voulais pas rentrer dans mon appartement vide de célibataire. Duo m'a vu, lui il attendait quelqu'un depuis vingt minutes et il s'est dit que l'autre n'allait jamais se pointer, du coup il a purement et simplement squatté ma table. Et moi ça me faisait plaisir, alors je ne l'ai pas envoyé paître. On a parlé de plusieurs choses... Le genre de conversation où tu enchaînes tout naturellement et où tu ne te souviens pas de ce dont tu as parlé après coup, alors que ça a duré quelques heures. On avait beaucoup ri. Il m'avait faussement reproché de ne jamais le laisser tranquille en cours, je lui ai répondu que pour être journaliste, il fallait s'accrocher. Il m'a demandé s'il devait aussi changer de coupe pour être journaliste, comme je le lui conseillais régulièrement en me foutant ouvertement de sa gueule devant ses camarades... Bref. Il avait compris qu'il fallait prendre ça au second degré... Et à partir de ce moment-là c'est même devenu un jeu pour nous. On flirtait avec les limites de ce que voulait l'éthique, en cours, parce qu'on savait qu'on se connaissait en dehors et que tout ça avait une signification autre que la simple provocation. On flirtait tout court, en fait.

.

Je soupire. J'ai envie d'une cigarette. Mais je ne fume plus... Ca fait quatre ans que j'ai arrêté. C'est lui qui m'a fait arrêter. Alors je joue mécaniquement avec mon verre vide.

Quatre a toujours son sourire en coin, mais il a un peu évolué. Il me regarde d'une manière... pas attendrie, mais il a l'air de comprendre l'attirance que j'ai eu pour mon élève.

.

- Et puis je ne sais plus comment on en est venus à sortir ensemble pour de vrai. C'était en Mai que ça commencé. Vraiment, je veux dire. Il venait très souvent chez moi le soir. Il me disait que ses parents le pensaient chez sa petite copine... Ils n'avaient pas complètement tort. Sauf que je savais que s'ils apprenaient la vérité sur la « petite copine » en question, ça ne se passerait pas bien du tout. D'ailleurs je pense aussi que c'est par rapport à ça que je le repoussais au tout début... Quand j'étais imbuvable avec lui, ce que j'ai été tout le long d'ailleurs... Mais au début, quand il ne savait pas pourquoi, je crois que mon but était qu'il n'en vienne pas à m'apprécier lui aussi. C'est qu'au bout de quelques conversations avec lui que je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à ne plus le voir uniquement comme un élève, mais je pense que dès le début il m'attirait sans que j'en ai eu conscience. Et j'ai adopté un comportement de rejet qui m'a en fait amené à lui parler en privé... Bref.

- Danger.

- Oui, danger. A partir du moment où on a vraiment commencé à sortir ensemble, on a arrêté de sortir, justement. On ne se voyait plus dans un bar comme c'était arrivé avant. On ne se promenait pas... On restait chez moi, pour éviter tout souci. Il me parlait un peu de lui, de sa vie... Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas forcément trop envie de s'étaler sur le sujet. Il préférait parler du futur plutôt que du présent. Ou alors d'un présent lointain : actualité politique, économique... Je crois qu'il demeurait complexé par sa jeunesse. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son rapport avec ses amis, avec sa famille. Ca l'éloignait de la personne financièrement indépendante que j'étais. J'avais quasi vingt-six ans, je ne vivais plus avec mes parents depuis le début de mes études, j'avais un job, une vie, des amis plus matures que les siens... Des choses auxquelles il aspirait, quoi. Lui il était déjà sorti avec deux gars avant moi, des histoires qui n'avaient pas duré longtemps... Juste le temps de vérifier si ses soupçons sur sa sexualité étaient réels et une expérience témoin pour vérifier que ce n'était pas juste « cette personne-là ». Sinon, il restait un élève de première puis de terminale, préparant son bac, j'étais son prof principal... Du coup moins on parlait de nos positions respectives dans la vraie vie, mieux ça se passait.

- Ca a duré combien de temps ?

.

Je soupire encore. Ca remonte... Déjà quatre ans tout ça. Et pourtant ça reste si présent dans mes souvenirs... Des fois je me demande si je finirai par oublier ce petit jeune dont je n'ai pas eu une nouvelle depuis la fin de sa terminale. Petit con. Ouais, je sais, c'était pas complètement de sa faute.

Depuis tout à l'heure, je grignote compulsivement les gâteaux apéros gentiment mis à notre disposition en même temps que les boissons. Faut que je freine : la trentaine approche et avec elle, la menace du ventre à bière étend son ombre sur mes abdos pour l'instant tout à fait respectables.

Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les débarrasser du sel et du gras, je les mets dans mes poches. Je ne regarde plus tout à fait Quatre dans les yeux quand je continue.

.

- Dix mois. C'était dix mois géniaux, en fait. Je ne sais pas si ça tombait dans une période où tout était un peu noir et où du coup, le voir éclairait mes journées, ou si ça coulait simplement de source et qu'on ne se prenait pas la tête parce qu'on était faits pour s'entendre... En tout cas, j'ai jamais vécu une autre relation comme ça, avec aucun de mes copains, qu'ils aient eu mon âge, un peu plus jeunes ou un peu plus vieux que moi, que la relation ait duré deux semaines ou un an. A chaque fois, ça n'avait rien à voir.

- Donc tu m'as menti.

- Mmh ?

- Quand je t'ai demandé ta relation la plus importante pour toi. Tu m'as parlé d'un autre gars.

- Ah oui. Celui avec lequel j'étais resté trois ans, avec lequel j'avais failli me pacser, tout ça... Oui, en fait c'est juste la plus longue que j'aie eue. Et puis, je t'ai dit, j'ai cassé parce que je me suis rendu compte que me poser avec un gars avec lequel il n'y avait jamais de vagues, c'était pas ce que je voulais. Je l'avais regrettée quelques fois, cette rupture, jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec Duo... Là je me suis rappelé pourquoi l'autre, ça n'allait pas. J'avais besoin de plus de dynamisme, de discussions vives, de désaccord parfois... Peut-être aussi d'un peu d'interdit.

- L'art de se compliquer la vie.

.

Je souris mélancoliquement. Oui, peut-être. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de ça à ce moment-là. De me compliquer la vie. Une relation interdite, proscrite, socialement, déontologiquement, légalement inacceptable... moralement aussi. Une relation tout à la fois compliquée de par sa nature et pourtant la plus simple que j'aie vécue de toute ma vie parce que tout était simplement parfait et que, s'il y avait bien quelques vagues, elles n'étaient jamais trop salées, trop irritantes. Elles ne piquaient pas la gorge, ne faisaient pas pleurer, elles ponctuaient juste le quotidien et le rendait agréable et divertissant. Le petit grain de sel dans la vie, pour qu'elle perde sa fadeur.

Bien sûr, Duo était plus qu'un divertissement. Bien plus. Quand je me suis laissé avoir d'abord à le provoquer inutilement, puis à parler avec lui en dehors des cours et même de l'établissement scolaire, puis à sortir avec lui et à vivre la plupart de mes nuits dans ses bras, je ne m'attendais pas à vivre quelque chose d'aussi fort. Pourtant, en voyant toutes ces règles que j'outre-passais, toutes ces lois que je violais sans que mes scrupules ne durent bien longtemps, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort qui m'attirait en lui.

Je pense que je me suis fait avoir par sa jeunesse. Je me suis senti protégé de lui à cause d'elle. Je me disais qu'il n'était de toute façon pas prêt, du haut de ses seize-dix-sept ans de lycéen, à vivre ce qu'un jeune adulte de vingt-cinq ans en pleine stabilisation professionnelle pouvait vouloir. Je me suis dit qu'il ne m'intéresserait pas longtemps, que je me lasserais forcément de lui, que c'était un gamin, une passade, un béguin de rien du tout et que tout cela serait rapidement oublié.

.

Et en effet, ce fut rapide. Les dix mois les plus courts de ma vie. Les grandes vacances étaient vite arrivées, la rentrée avait rapidement suivi aussi. Le mois de Septembre, il était de nouveau mon élève.

Les semaines suivantes, où tout se passait aussi bien. Où j'ai continué à le pousser au cul pour qu'il écoute, où il est devenu progressivement plus attentif sous mes provocations pas toujours injustifiées. Où il me provoquait en retour, mais où je voyais que ses notes grapillaient les derniers points qui le séparaient de la perfection. Ca ne s'est pas étendu au-delà de ma matière, ou alors de manière infime, mais rien que ça, ça me montrait que j'étais un prof respectable.

Et puis finalement, le mois de Mars. Le mois fatidique.

Le mois où tout est parti en cacahuète.

.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de problème ? Personne ne s'est douté de rien ?

- Non. Non, que ce soient les autres profs ou ses camarades, même ses meilleurs potes, il n'y en a jamais eu un pour se douter de quoi que ce soit. Duo n'avait parlé de nous à absolument personne, moi non plus.

- ... Mais ?

.

Oui. Parce qu'il y a un mais. Il y a toujours un mais dans ce genre d'histoires, surtout quand elles impliquent un prof de lycée et son élève de huit ans son cadet.

.

- Mais il a gaffé, une fois, en cours. Le mois de Mars de sa terminale.

- Mauvais ?

- Assez.

.

Je ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois, un peu plus longtemps peut-être. Je ne pleurerai plus à propos de cette histoire, parce que ça fait longtemps, bien longtemps que j'ai dépassé ce stade. Parce que ça ne le fera pas revenir. Parce que ça n'effacera pas ce qui s'est passé et ce que ça a engendré.

Je me penche en avant, le menton retenu par une main, le coude sur la table... J'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop pitoyable, avachi comme ça. Je souris pour compenser. Et je sens la tristesse qui perce à travers ce sourire.

.

- Un jour où il pensait à autre chose en cours, ou je sais pas trop... Il ne m'écoutait pas, mais surtout, il répondait pas à mes provocations. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait, s'il y avait un truc qui le travaillait ou quoi. J'ai insisté, deux, trois, quatre fois, parce que le fait qu'il ne réplique pas m'affectait, je pense... Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il ne m'écoute pas, moi son copain. Alors je l'ai provoqué une cinquième fois, puis il a fini par m'envoyer chier devant tout le monde.

- T'envoyer chier ? Comment ça ?

- Il m'a dit un truc du genre « Tu me fais chier, Yuy. »

_- Yuy _?

- Ca lui arrivait de m'appeler comme ça quand je le taquinais un peu... Mais pas en classe. Je sais pas, il devait vraiment être à la ramasse, il a pas calculé.

- Et... Ca s'est passé comment ? T'as géré ça de quelle manière ?

.

Boarf, allez, un petit gâteau apéro en plus ça va pas me faire de mal. J'ai besoin de trouver un instant de réconfort dans le trop gras, trop salé.

.

- Il a bugué sur le coup, quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Les autres élèves étaient définitivement paumés : Duo a toujours été rebelle, je te l'ai dit, mais de manière intelligente quand même. Bousculer un prof dans ses habitudes, flirter avec l'impertinence et l'effronterie, c'était son quotidien. Par contre, insulter un prof, c'était une première de sa part. Je ne pouvais pas l'engueuler ici, déjà parce que ça m'arrive jamais de hurler sur mes élèves et puis parce que j'en avais pas envie. Je ne pouvais pas non plus m'expliquer avec lui devant tout le monde parce notre relation était un peu trop compliquée pour que je prenne le risque d'essayer de lui parler de prof à élève et qu'il me réponde comme tel. Alors je l'ai viré de cours en lui disant de m'attendre en permanence pour qu'on règle ça.

- Il t'en a voulu ?

- Je sais pas... Je pense pas. Il avait l'air complètement sonné quand il m'est passé devant en sortant.

- Et... Les autres élèves ?

.

Je me permets de sourire. C'était notre coup de maîtres, ça. La supercherie et la poudre aux yeux de tout le monde.

Ils n'y avaient vu que du feu.

.

- Ils ont voulu en parler avec moi directement. Ils essayaient de me dire que j'étais un peu dégueulasse avec lui sans raison, que je ne le laissais jamais tranquille. Qu'en vrai, Duo était quelqu'un de très sympa, de fiable et tout quand on le connaissait – comme s'ils le connaissaient mieux que moi... C'était amusant de les voir amener ça de manière à ne pas être malpolis. Ils adoraient vraiment ce gamin et y'en a pas eu un pour essayer de le descendre. Alors je leur ai dit que j'en parlerais avec Duo, que je prendrais en compte le fait que j'avais apparemment pas été respectueux envers lui sans m'en être rendu compte avant... Que ça n'irait peut-être pas devant le proviseur si je jugeais que ça pouvait être réglé entre lui et moi. Bref, ils se sont sentis les sauveurs de Duo en marchant droit dans notre jeu.

- Et Duo ?

.

Je prends mon temps pour répondre. J'aimerais que mon histoire s'arrête ici, ou alors que la fin soit différente de la réalité... Mais on ne revient pas en arrière.

.

- Duo m'attendait dans la perm' à la fin du cours, comme prévu. Il était seul, il s'est excusé de nous avoir foutus dans cette merde... On s'est embrassés. Sauf que... Là, je te raconte ça avec le recul, après coup, comme si c'était passé crème et que j'avais pas flippé une seconde, mais j'avais eu très très peur sur le moment en vrai, quand ça venait tout juste d'arriver, quand c'était pas encore réglé.

- Tu m'étonnes... Avec tout ce qu'il y avait en jeu dans cette histoire si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité, en même temps...

- Ouais. Je ne sais pas exactement jusqu'où ça aurait pu aller... Mais y'avait détournement de mineur, par un adulte influent, enfin un prof quoi... Si ses parents ne portaient pas plainte en apprenant tout ça, ce qui aurait été étonnant, ça aurait pu être le proviseur. Enfin bref, j'avais les jetons même si, au point où on en était, ça avait l'air de se passer plutôt bien. Les élèves n'avaient pas interprété la familiarité excessive de Duo comme une possibilité de relation dépassant celle du prof et de l'élève mais l'inverse : qu'on ne pouvait pas se saquer. Donc c'était plutôt positif pour nous. Pourtant, quand j'ai rejoint Duo, que je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il en était pour ses camarades... Je sais pas, j'ai craqué, sous le coup de tension je lui ai dit que notre relation était trop dangereuse.

- C'était le cas... C'est normal que tu lui aies dit ça. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte tout seul. Parce que lui ça l'aurait mis qu'à moitié dans la merde, mais il aurait dû voir que toi ça pouvait t'entraîner dans des trucs pas possibles.

.

J'ai un sourire en coin qui ne monte pas jusqu'aux yeux. Je vois l'air compatissant dans le regard cobalt de mon ami, mais... Ses paroles ne me sont d'aucun réconfort, là, tout de suite. Justement, parce qu'il en était conscient de tout ça, Duo.

Parce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux que ça lui foutait un putain de coup, que s'il n'avait pas sa fierté, il en aurait pleuré. J'ai vu le mal que j'étais en train de lui faire, juste avec une petite phrase...

Mais surtout, j'ai vu dans son regard fataliste qu'il y avait déjà pensé. Qu'il avait déjà entrevu la possibilité que cet événement marque la fin de notre relation interdite. Et le fait qu'il s'en soit rendu compte... Le fait que, visiblement, il ne compte pas me contredire... Ca m'a mis à terre. Purement et simplement.

C'est sûrement là que je me suis rendu compte de combien je m'étais impliqué dans cette histoire. Combien je m'étais fait avoir, moi qui pensais à ça comme à une passade au début. Moi qui pensait que je me lasserais avant que ça ne puisse devenir dangereux.

Je me souviens de ce moment... De cet horrible moment où il n'a d'abord pas su quoi répondre, où il semblait attendre que je dise quelque chose...

.

.

_« Les gens parlent._

_- Oui. D'ailleurs..._

.

_Je vois ton regard, je vois ton appréhension quand je cherche mes mots..._

_Je vois comme tu sembles craindre ce qui suivra mon 'd'ailleurs'. Quand je trouverai une fin à ma phrase en suspens._

_Je prends ta main dans la mienne. Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour t'apporter du réconfort. Plus pour m'en donner à moi. Parce que je ne trouve pas le courage de dire ce que je dois dire. Parce que j'ai eu peur, même si les choses semblent s'arranger au final, et parce que je dois te dire... que..._

_._

_- D'ailleurs ?_

_- Ca devient dangereux. Trop dangereux._

_._

_Tu évites mon regard. Je vois la fatalité dans le tien._

_Tu évites mon regard, et je déteste ça, parce que c'est quelque chose qui est étranger chez toi, d'habitude. Que tu sois heureux, triste, gêné... Tu caches ton embarras par tes yeux accrocheurs, d'habitude. Et, si tu ne sais pas cacher tes sentiments, si tu les portes dans ton regard bleu-violet, tu ne cherches pas à les dissimuler en évitant les yeux de ton vis-à-vis. Surtout quand ton vis-à-vis, c'est moi. Tu hais ce prof de maths qui n'ose pas toujours te regarder en face._

_Je déteste voir tes yeux baissés. Je me sens obligé de te prendre le menton, de te relever le visage. Je me sens obligé de saisir ton regard du mien._

_Je ne sais pas s'il faut que j'ajoute quelque chose._

_Je vois tout dans tes yeux._

_Je vois que tu as pensé à l'éventualité que notre relation se termine là-dessus. Je vois que tu n'en as pas envie. Je vois que tu es blanc, que tu préférerais être partout sauf ici. Et ça me fait mal._

_Là, je voudrais que tu me dises que je fais une connerie. Qu'on sera plus prudents. Que tu ne recommenceras plus ce genre de bêtise._

_Là, je crois que je te dirais que tu as raison, que j'ai parlé sous le coup de la peur._

_Je voudrais me rendre compte que toute notre relation compte autant pour toi que ce que je me rends compte qu'elle compte pour moi._

_Je sais, j'ai mis le temps à prendre conscience de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu à me fais tout le temps comprendre que tu veux être pris pour un adulte et non plus pour un petit con d'ado et toujours je me dis que ceux qui ne s'en rendent pas compte sont stupides. Tu as dix-sept ans, tu vas sur tes dix-huit... C'est normal, tu y as droit. C'est ce que je t'ai répété moult fois, que je suis d'accord avec toi, que tu as le droit d'être reconnu comme un adulte..._

_Et pourtant, je m'aperçois que, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne te l'ai pas donné ce droit. Je me rend compte que, jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le point de te perdre, je ne m'étais pas aperçu de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tout ça parce que je te jugeais trop jeune pour me plaire pour de vrai. Tout ça parce que, même si j'ai apprécié chaque moment de notre relation, même si j'en ai adoré chaque conversation, chaque silence, chaque étreinte, au final, ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que ton jeune âge ne sera jamais une donnée qui se mettra entre nous._

_Je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à prendre conscience de tout ça, pourtant je t'aime vraiment. Je me sens con d'être celui qui a partagé tes confidences et pourtant d'avoir continué à te considérer comme un adolescent tout ce temps-là._

_S'il te plaît, sois bien un adolescent, le temps de trente secondes. Maintenant que je vois que tu me plais comme un adulte, maintenant que je vois que tu _es_ un adulte, je voudrais que tu te comportes comme un mec plus jeune._

_Je voudrais que tu sois égoïste, je voudrais que tu sois irréfléchi, imprudent. Je voudrais que tu me dises que, non, tu ne penses pas que continuer à se voir peut devenir dangereux._

_Dis-moi que tu préfères qu'on continue, qu'on verra bien. Qu'on avisera. Qu'on prendra des risques et puis c'est tout. C'est pas grave._

_Et je te répondrais que, non, en effet, ce n'est pas grave. Que le futur nous dira si c'est une connerie ou non._

_._

_Je suis l'adulte, je n'ai pas le droit de revenir sur ce que j'ai dit. Je suis le plus âgé, c'est à moi d'être raisonnable._

_S'il te plaît, juste une fois, toi, ne le sois pas._

_S'il te plaît._

_._

- … _Oui. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi._

- …

_- Oui, tu as raison, c'est trop dangereux. Il faut arrêter le jeu._

_._

_Je ne trouve plus d'air._

_Mon cerveau doit avoir vécu un micro AVC, le temps de quelques battements que mon cœur a sautés._

_Il faut arrêter le... jeu ? De quel jeu parles-tu ? De nos échanges cachés en cours ? Ou de... de notre relation entière que tu qualifies comme telle ?_

_._

_Ma tête est pleine de brume. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. J'essaie de ne pas interpréter ce que tu dis, de ne pas le prendre dans le mauvais sens... Mais comme je ne dis rien, tu te sens obligé de continuer :_

_._

_- De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'avenir, hein ? Je suis trop jeune. Je suis pas prêt à m'engager. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui est mieux pour toi. Quelqu'un qu'est pas ton élève. De ton âge._

- …

_._

_J'ai l'impression de me prendre un coup de poing à chacun de tes mots. J'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux chnoque. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as toujours vu comme ça._

_Je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas penser que tu peux te dire ça... Je sais que c'est faux._

_Je le vois, dans ton regard, que tu souffres de tout ça. Je le vois dans tes yeux que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses... Et pourtant, ça n'en est pas moins douloureux._

_._

_J'ai mal à la mâchoire. Je la sens contractée comme ça ne lui est jamais arrivé avant._

_J'ai mal aux yeux. Je les sens secs et vides, perdus dans ton visage que je regarde sans le voir._

_Ton visage, je le connais par cœur. Tes yeux me crient que tu ne veux pas que ce soit la fin. Tes traits tirés me hurlent que tu veux que je retire ce que j'ai dit. Que tu veux que je te reprenne... Je crois._

_Je ne suis plus sûr de rien._

_._

_Je ne parle toujours pas, j'ai l'impression que, de toute façon, mes molaires sont destinées à ne jamais plus se séparer, que je n'arriverai jamais à détendre mes masséters pour te dire quoi que ce soit._

_._

_- Don't... Don't you think so ?_

_._

_Qu'est-ce que je dois penser déjà ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis que je devrais partager comme avis avec toi, toi qui te mets à me parler Anglais parce que parler Français devient trop dur ?_

_Ah. Oui. Que notre relation était vouée à l'échec._

_Mais non, merde !_

_._

_- ... Si, t'as raison._

_- I think so. »_

_._

_Bordel. Ca peut pas se finir comme ça. Je le refuse, purement et simplement..._

_Je voudrais te le dire... mais je n'arrive même plus à te regarder dans les yeux._

_Je t'en veux, je m'en veux encore plus. Je suis triste, je crois que tu l'es aussi. Je crois qu'on souhaite tous les deux la même chose mais qu'on sait tous les deux ce qui est le plus raisonnable._

_Qu'on s'enfonce tous les deux dans notre fierté et notre silence pour ne pas dire « non, en fait, je me suis trompé, oublions cette conversation. »_

_._

_Je ne te regarde plus, même quand tu passes à côté de moi en quittant la salle sans rien ajouter._

_Et que dire d'autre ? Tout est dit. Il n'y a plus rien._

_._

_Je sens... Je ne sens plus rien._

_Le vide absolu._

_Puis je pense au fait que je suis toujours prof. Que je suis toujours dans mon lycée. Que mes élèves du cours suivant doivent m'attendre devant la salle. Que cette conversation n'a duré que cinq minutes, qu'elle ne va même pas me mettre en retard..._

_Qu'une des conversations les plus courtes qu'on ait jamais partagées est celle qui a mis fin à toutes les autres._

_Il n'y aura plus de longue discussion sur ta vie, la mienne, sur l'actualité._

_Il n'y aura plus de secret à cacher, de liaison interdite._

_Il n'y aura juste plus de liaison._

_._

_._

- Heero, tu te perds dans tes pensées. Je te l'ai dit, c'est normal que tu aies pensé à sauver ta peau, que tu aies préféré arrêter parce que ça pouvait que t'apporter des emmerdes...

.

Soudainement, de retour dans le temps présent, devant mon verre vide, la coupelle à gâteaux apéritifs tout aussi vide, face à mon ami, je me dis que j'aurais dû garder tout ça pour moi. Que Quatre ne peut pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé à cette époque. Que j'ai forcément dénaturé cette relation en essayant de l'expliquer avec des mots.

Alors j'abrège.

.

- Oui. Mais il en était conscient aussi... C'est d'ailleurs plus lui que moi qui a mis fin à tout ça.

.

Le regard de mon ami semble la compassion faite yeux. Je ne crois pas qu'il pensait ramener des souvenirs si douloureux pour moi en posant sa petite question anodine du début.

Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas moi-même que repenser à tout ça pourrait me remettre dans des pensées si anciennes et si mal cicatrisées.

.

- Tu m'as dit que c'était il y a combien de temps ?

- Trois ans avant que t'arrives au lycée. Il y a quatre ans, donc.

- Ca t'a bien secoué, pour que tu t'en sois toujours pas remis.

.

Pas remis. C'est exactement ça.

.

- J'étais vraiment amoureux de lui. Tout était parfait avec lui. »

.

Je vois au fond de tes yeux ce que tu sembles te retenir de dire. Je te vois penser que je ne peux pas qualifier de « parfaite » une relation cachée aux yeux du monde. Je te vois convaincu que, si on ne pouvait se voir et vivre ensemble que dans mon appartement, cette réalité était faussée, que notre relation n'était pas viable. Que je ne peux pas m'y accrocher comme ça ni même la comparer à toutes celles qui l'ont précédées et toutes celles qui l'ont suivies à cause du simple fait que c'était une relation cachée, sans amis, sans famille, sans élément extérieur... Que c'était une relation virtuelle, en fait.

.

Je le sais tout ça. Et je le savais déjà sur le coup, quand il est sorti de la permanence pour la dernière fois, quand je ne l'ai plus vu que comme mon élève, comme son prof, comme si rien de ce qui nous avait lié ne semblait plus exister.

Et pourtant...

Je me rends compte que, sauf à revivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette relation avec un de mes élèves.

.

Cette relation criminelle, interdite, improbable et pourtant, parfaite.

Le crime parfait, en somme.

Celui qui n'existe pas.

.

.

**Wala !**

.

* * *

.

J'espère que l'histoire et la rupture de _Let's play with fire _vues par Heero, avec le recul de quelques années et racontées de manière à ne pas en dire trop tout en mettant un ami dans la confidence ne fait pas trop redondant et apporte un truc...

.

Et puis j'espère surtout que ça vous a plu !

.

**A ciao-bonsoir !**


End file.
